GCS: The Diary of a Professor
by starspejd
Summary: GCS: The Diary of a Professor, is an ongoing story, in which we glimpse into the mind of Professor Willows and follow him from 40 years before The Gawaro Chronicles, until it begins. It's experimental so read it and let me know what you think.


**Welcome, everyone, to GCS: The Diary of a Professor.**

**GCS is short for Gawaro Chronicles Sidestory, and prefaces any story I may write that pertains to the Gawaro Chronicles universe. This particular one is one of the more interesting I've scribbled so far, as it peeks into the personal, and professional, life of Professor Willows. I know it's not the most original name, but hopefully his story is interesting enough to keep you here. This story starts roughly 40 years before the events of the Gawaro Chronicles, placing GC around 2025 (with any luck, the story will be finished before that).**

**For now, dear reader, let's delve into the mind of a Pokémon professor.**

* * *

**9th of Greenfire, 1985**

I'm not quite sure how to do this... I've never written a journal in all my life, but my therapist says it's a good exercise. Something about structuring my thoughts or some psychological-bullshit. Anyway, he told me to write whatever popped into my mind, so here I am. Sitting at my desk. Writing my diary. Or journal. Whichever.

I guess I should take his advice and tell why I'm writing this - that's another of his ideas, to pretend like I'm explaining this to someone else. "Think of the diary as a person you are telling about your day, rather than a book you're writing in." Pfft. I'm a scientist, well-known and respected in my field, and here he's telling me to write a diary like a small girl.

...

But I guess he's the expert here, so let's humour him.

Where was I? Right, the reason I'm writing this. Where to begin? From the beginning, I guess. That's the logical start.

It all started 6 years ago, when I first met Sarah. She was like an angel, what with her long blond hair, slim figure and soft voice. Her skin was smooth and her lips soft. I still long for her, even now... Back then I was just an aide to professor Rowan in Sinnoh, studying Pokémon evolution, and she a librarian. We met by accident but it felt as if we were destined to meet. We fell in love instantly.

Over the next few years I finished my apprenticeship and became a professor in my own right. We got married and even started talking about raising a family. Then 2 years ago I had my first breakthrough of my carrier and I started to focus more on my work than on her. At this time I had no idea that I was neglecting her, though looking back I can see that she was right.

A year ago is when my world finally fell apart. Sarah approached me one evening I was working late, with 2 distinctly different news. She was pregnant. And she wanted a divorce. My world was shaken but I did as I always did, buried myself in work. Of course she didn't take well to this.

The divorce was messy - lots of harsh words were said but the worst was when she got full custody of our unborn child.

After the divorce, I moved to Nesot Village, a small village in the faraway region of Gawaro. I tried to continue my work, but it was impossible to focus. People advised me to see a shrink, so that's exactly what I've done. And now here I am, pouring my heart out in a book, as if anyone would ever read it.

**17th of Greenfire, 1985**

The townspeople have welcomed me with open arms. I have lived here for only a month but already I feel at ease. I am still waiting for some of my equipment to be transferred over, and my current housing is far from ideal for my research but it will do for now. I expect most of my equipment will arrive within the week.

**21st of Greenfire, 1985**

My equipment has arrived and I have begun to transform my living room into a laboratory. The townsfolk have treated me well so far. They are curious about my work here and the towns elders have invited me to dinner tomorrow, to share in their stories about the Sanctum. Supposedly, its home to a legendary Pokémon and a lot of the village's culture is based on this place.

**22nd of Greenfire, 1985**

Yesterday was a truly interesting experience. Apparently, the Sanctum was built in honour of a legendary phoenix-like Pokémon. When I asked which, the elders were unable to give me a satisfying answer, but I did gain permission to investigate the ruins, starting next month. The Sanctum lies just a little out of town and I'm planning to take a cursory look this afternoon.

**25th of Greenfire, 1985**

I had another session with my therapist today, where he asked to see my journal. I told him it was mostly work thoughts, but he insisted. I couldn't quite understand his reactions, but then, he's the shrink, not I.

**26th of Greenfire, 1985**

I dreamt of Sarah last night. About our first vacation together... It was nice. We had booked a resort for a week in Humilau City in Unova, a small house by the beach, just the two of us. We would sit by the beach all day, take a dive, walk around the City or just stay inside. We would be wearing next to nothing and just enjoy each other's... company, let's go with that. I miss those days... Sarah...

**1st of Bloodfire, 1985**

I can finally begin my examination of the Sanctum of the Sun. I am really excited about this. This first trip will last for 5 days, and I am as excited as a child on Christmas Eve.

Addendum: I have just finished my first day of examining the Sanctum, and let me just say, this place is huge. It may not look like much from outside, but it is gargantuan on the inside. I spent hours trying to find my way back outside again. Tomorrow I'll start by drawing a map of the tunnels near the entrance, before continuing my investigation.

**2nd of Bloodfire, 1985**

I have now armed myself with a crude map and have started my analysis of the Sanctum. It would appear that the legends told by the elders were true - that this place truly is the resting place of an ancient Pokémon. So far, I have only been able to translate a small portion of the ancient writing I have come across, but I keep on encountering the word 'King'. I guess that a powerful creature, seemingly capable of self-resurrection, would indeed be a king to the people of old.

**3rd of Bloodfire, 1985**

I have the strangest feeling that I'm being watched. It's ridiculous, of course, seeing as how I am the only one here... Despite this, I've gotten further with my research. The word 'king' keeps popping up, and I've started to find it accompanying a picture, a carving, of an ancient Pokémon. I'm also seeing the word 'protect' or 'protector' around the word 'king', but I'm not sure if it means the king protected them, or if they needed protection from the king...

**4th of Bloodfire, 1985**

I think all this time alone is starting to get to me. On my way back from investigating something deep within the Sanctum, I came across a path I hadn't seen before. Before I knew what was happening I was lost and my map seemingly useless. That's when I heard Sarah's voice. Only it couldn't have been her - she lives in Sinnoh. She's practically half a world away…

**5th of Bloodfire, 1985**

Today is my final day here in the ruins. My plan for today is to photograph as much as I can, then head back to the village in the afternoon. The last few days have been really interesting and I'm looking forward to study this closer when I get home.

**16th of Bloodfire, 1985**

I feel weak. The doctors assures me that it isn't anything serious and expect me to make a complete recovery. But in spite of their assurances of my recovery, none of them has any idea as to why I fell ill, nor what the sickness was. The last thing I remember was taking photos in the Sanctum before getting ready to leave. Next thing I know, I find myself in a hospital bed with 10 days having passed by. The doctors have decided to hold me here for a few more days. I'm allowed to write my diary as long as I take frequent breaks, but they feel my work would be to strenuous. They are probably right.

**17th of Bloodfire, 1985**

One of the elders came to see me today. After two days spent only in the company of doctors and nurses, I welcomed his company. He told me a most interesting story about how I got here. According to him, I never returned on the eve of the 5th. Thinking I was merely delayed, the council of elders decided to wait and see. But when I had not shown by the next evening, they dispatched a small search and rescue team. They found me lying unconcious near the entrance as in a coma. They brought me back, alongside my equipment, and took me to the hospital. He then asked me what I could remember, and though I felt a memory stirring (and still do) I could recall no more than I had already told the doctors. After he left I kept trying to remember but still it eludes me. All I know is something happened, I just don't know what.

**18th of Bloodfire, 1985**

I dreamt something last night. It was more than just a dream - a memory, I'm sure. But it was gone as soon as I woke up. In other news the doctors expect to release me tomorrow, as they can find no physical cause. It shall be good to sleep in my own bed again.

**21st of Bloodfire, 1985**

Next time a doctor tells me to go easy, I will listen to him. Having been bedridden for two weeks, I forgot my body wasn't used to moving around. It's getting better already, but I still tire more easily than before. It is in part due to this, that I am only now ready to investigate the pictures and notes I made in the Sanctum. The other reason is my troubled sleep. My dreams are vivid and real and I wake up exhausted, as if I had been working all night.

**26th of Bloodfire, 1985**

So far, my results have been unsatisfactory. Some of my notes and pictures are different from what I remember, though this may be because of my blackout. The word 'king' still keeps on showing up, but now it is also flanked by 'fire' and 'mind'. I still cannot make heads and tails of everything yet, but I'm filled with the feeling that unlocking the mysteries within the Sanctum will be my life's work.

**30th of Bloodfire, 1985**

I had another meeting with my therapist today. Apparently, he thinks I've progressed enough to start seeing other people - other women - again. I'm not sure I agree with him, as I've only been in his care for two months. On the other hand, he is the so-called 'expert' on this field, and I did end up taking a liking to the whole journal thing...

**9th of Rosefire, 1985**

My work is slowly progressing, but even so it feels like something is holding me back. My sleep is less troubled now and I only rarely wake up bathed in sweat from dreams which vanish right away. I'm slowly translating the writing on the wall, but the further in the texts are from, the harder they are to decipher.

In other news I'm going to follow my therapist's advice. A minor celebration is held in a few days to 'welcome the summer' or so the local folks say. I'm not entirely sure what that means, but it will be an excuse to go out again.

**12th of Rosefire, 1985**

I had a wonderful time tonight. The small fair was filled with people, even a few from some of the surrounding smaller villages. Everyone were in a great mood, even I. I do think this was the first time in a long while that I had been happy, outside of work.

**13 of Rosefire, 1985**

I dreamt of Sarah last night. It was the night of our one year anniversary. We had gone out to dinner at her favourite restaurant. She had just finished her dish - a pasta dish with creme sause and ham. She still had a little of it stuck on her chin. That's when I dropped down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She was so surprised and happy, that I knew it was the right choice. I wonder, if I had known then how I would let her down in the future, would I still have done it?

**21st of Rosefire, 1985**

"And one day the King came down from his temple, in all his blazing glory. The King gave a great shriek and the wild monsters fled. Then the King took off in a burst of flames and retreated into his temple." This is just one of the many small stories I have translated so far. But I dont understand why these... anecdotes would be in a Sanctum such as this. I may have to return to the Sanctum soon. I'll have to ask the elders tomorrow.

**22nd of Rosefire, 1985**

The elders have granted me permission to go into the Sanctum again, on the condition that I bring someone, who can alert the village if I'm late again. I agreed.

**24th of Rosefire, 1985**

I met my 'babysitter' today. She's a young woman, about 23 I'd say. Anyway, she has been assigned to accompany me to the Sanctum. We leave in two days.

**26th of Rosefire, 1985**

I'm finally back at the Sanctum again. My companion, Jennifer, is great company and is taking an interest in my work. I'm going back into the ruins tomorrow, though I'm not sure what I expect to find.

**27th of Rosefire, 1985**

I've taken a lot of pictures and made a lot of sketches today. So far, nothing seems out of place compared to 2 months ago. Only, I have the weirdest feeling I'm being watched.

* * *

**There you have it, the first part of Professor Willow's journal. How was it? Interesting? Boring? Did it seem out of place compared to the main story? Does it offer some valuable insight (okay, maybe not yet, but I'm pretty sure it will later if I ever write more)? In short what are your thoughts? Did the diary format work or not? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
